Whywrite's Challenge: Secret Friendship
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: For Whywrite's Secret Friend Contest: Joy and Jerome. What happens when Jerome has a crush on a certain spunky brunnette? Can Joy help him through this tough time?


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. **

**Okay, so this is my entry for Whywrite's Secret Friendship Challenge. I picked Joy, and well… You are about to find out some surprises. Enjoy…**

Joy's Point of View:

Ugh. Why does biology homework have to be so difficult? I mean, I'm not going to be a scientist when I grow up… Patricia and Mara are currently out of the house. Pretty much everybody is out except maybe Trudy and Victor, oh yeah and Jerome…

_Knock, Knock_

I get off my bed and walk over to the door. Standing there is a blank faced Jerome.

"What do you want Jerome?" I say with disgust in my voice as Patricia taught me to talk to him like that.

"I came here to ask you about Trixie." He states.

"What about Patricia?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Can I come in? I don't want Trudy or Victor listening in on our conversation with their nosey little eavesdropping ears." He looks me in the eyes.

"Fine." I let him in and he sits on Patricia's bed, while I sat on mine. "Okay so what about Patricia?"

"I was wondering if she ever said she was interested in any guy in this house." He mumbles as if is embarrassed to be asking that.

"Well she does like- wait, why?" I stop mid in my sentence and ask.

"Well…"

"Aww, does someone have a crushie-wushie on Trisha?" I coo.

"No." He snaps. "Well, actually. Yes." He says the last part quietly.

"And you came here why? You know that Patricia is out." I simply state.

"Oh, I wasn't here for her, I just wanted to ask…" Jerome mumbles.

"Ask what?" I smirk. "To have my ask Trisha out for you?"

"NO! I mean, no. I just wanted to tell someone and have it so I could trust somebody with this secret." He looks down at the quilt on the bed. "Will you keep my secret Joy?"

"Sure, whatever, but I have some questions." I get up and walk over to Jerome.

"What?" He asks as I stare at him while circling his bed.

"So does this make us friends? You telling me that you like Trisha and all that jazz?"

He widens his eyes, "Well I never thought of it like that, but I guess it does. Secret friends at least." He looked me in the eye.

"And, why did you tell me instead of Alfie or one of the others?"

"Well, you know Patricia the best. And Mara is too busy studying and would tell Trixie, Nina is usually too busy working on stuff with Fabian and she also would tell Trixie, Amber no and you know why, Alfie he would tell her right away, and I know that Amber could try to get him to talk, Fabian is too busy with Nina and I hate Fabian so it doesn't make a difference, Eddie is American, and Mick is a meathead." He chuckles when he say that Mick is a meathead.

"So is listening to you go on and on about Patricia the only thing I have to do while being your secret friend?" I ask wondering when I am going to get back to my homework. Actually, I hope he continues talking, talking is way more fun than homework.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me impress Trixie, I kinda want to work up to eventually maybe ask her out."

I smile, "Okay Jerome."

"What's the catch Mercer?" Jerome says with a blank look.

"No catch, I just want to tell you something since you told me about your liking of Patricia."

I hesitated for a couple seconds, then Jerome speaks out, "Oh speak up, what is it."

"I have a crush on Eddie." I blurt before covering my mouth with my hands."

"Seriously?" Jerome asks.

"Seriously."

"So I'll make a deal with you. You help me with Patricia since you know what girls like, and I'll help you with Eddie since I know what guys are like." Jerome holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Deal." I smile.

I then hear the front door open.

"Now go before someone wonders why we are talking." I shoo him out of the room.

"Fine Mercer…"

"I'll talk to you later. Oh and I would start calling 'Trixie', Patricia."

He turns around and fake smiles at me.

Oh this secret friendship is going to be interesting…

Jerome's Point of View: 

I can't believe that Joy is my 'secret friend' and she is helping me with Patricia! Down side is I have to help her with Eddie, but oh well… I don't really know Eddie, but I guess I will have to get to know him to help Joy.

I am just walking into my room, when Trudy called us for dinner.

Joy's Point of View:

Next thing I hear right after I got back to homework is Trudy calling us all down for dinner.

I walk down the stairs to the table where everybody but me is seated. I sit in my usual spot in between Patricia and Jerome. Aww, they will make such a cute couple when Jerome gets the guts to ask her out.

Oh great. We are having spaghetti. And there goes Alfie with the pitch. AND IT HITS AMBER! Home run! Wooo! Ugh. Next thing we know, we are ALL covered in noodle and tomato sauce…

To actually make it really funny, Eddie never had one of our famous Anubis spaghetti food fights.

"Uh, do we do this every time we have spaghetti?" Eddie asks with his strong American accent.

"Yes, unless Alfie is ill, or dead, or 'missing'." Jerome replies smirking.

"Exactly, wait- WHAT?" Alfie widens his eyes as he yells at Jerome.

And Jerome literally falls of his chair. Not in amazement, like Alfie does, but he is laughing too hard.

"Oh Jerome, get off the floor." Patricia kicks him lightly in the side. "You aren't an animal."

Then Patricia leaves, Jerome smirks and says, "Or am I…"

Everyone cracks up at that.

Patricia walks back in for a second after hearing us laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Everyone smiles sweetly at her.

"Okay, but I'm watching you guys."

Everyone but Jerome and I left the dining room after dinner. We unfortunally have chores to do; cleaning the dishes, that is.

We start cleaning the dishes as Jerome asks, "So do you think Trixe likes me?"

"Hmm, maybe, it's hard to tell." I continue scrubbing the spaghetti off a plate.

"Well, can't you girls get together and ask her?" Jerome whines. Wow. I've never heard him whine before.

"You seriously have no mind. Do you think the only things us girls do is talk and gossip?" I look him in the eye.

"No, you also wear makeup and shop. But if you are like Trixie, you steal my heart." He looks down.

"Oh Jerome, I will ask her, later, you don't have to whine or pout I will find out if she likes you, but you should really ask her out already."

"I will, once you ask her. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her."

"You won't."

We finish the dishes then I walk back upstairs to my room where Mara and Patricia are sitting on their beds.

"So Mara." I start.

"What?" She looks up from her textbook.

"How are you and Mick? Still going strong?" I smile.

"Yes. He is an apsoultly amazing boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah that's great, so Patricia, crushing on any boys?"

"Hmm?" She looks straight up at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you crushing on anyone?"

"Yeah…"

"Whoo?" I smirk.

"Nobody…"

"Does he go to this school?" I ask.

She nods.

"Is he in this house?"

She nods yet again.

"Does his name start with a J?"

She looks down with a blush on her face.

"IT'S JEROME! PATRICIA LOVES JEROME!" I scream almost at the top of my lungs.

"I'm going to hurt you Mercer." Patricia jumps off her bed to run and catch me but Amber and Nina come into the room before she can attack me.

"Eeeee! Patrome!" Amber squeals.

"What?" We all look at her.

"Patricia and Jerome makes Patrome. Duh." She explains.

Patricia's face gets even redder if possible.

"Oooooo…. So Patricia, when are you going to ask him out?" Mara smirks.

"I'm not…" Patricia says really embarrassed.

By now the guys are to our door.

Fabian and Mick are smiling and laughing. Patricia hits them.

Alfie is smirking, and laughing, but he was laughing wayyyy harder than Fabian and Mick. Patricia hits him too.

Jerome is looking at his feet, blushing just as Patricia was earlier.

"Jerome, don't you have something to ask Patricia?" I smile.

"No." He replies quickly.

"Come on Jerome you know you have something to ask her." I nudge him.

He looks up and straight into Patricia's eyes, "Patricia, I've always liked you ever since you got dropped off here at age 7. We were the only two in the house until 13. We used to hang out and be friends. But I always had a secret crush on you. Trixie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously.

Everybody was looking at Jerome, than at Patricia, then Jerome, then Patricia.

"Yes." Patricia replies with a huge smile on her face.

Jerome picks her up and spins her around.

"YES!" He smiles, "Finally!"

I smile at him. I'm such a great secret friend.

Everyone leaves the room, even Patricia and Jerome, but right after, I get a text from Jerome.

To: Me

From: Jerome Clarke

_Thank you so much for screaming so the whole house heard._

I decided to reply back.

To: Jerome Clarke

From: Me

_No problem, I'm surprised Victor didn't come in and go all pin ninja on me. Haha._

To: Me 

From: Jerome Clarke

_Trudy asked us what that was about when we came downstairs though… Thank you so much, oh and I set you up with Eddie, next Saturday. Have fun ;) I'm going to go, bye and thanks again!_

I laughed to myself, but inside I was freaking out. I have a date with Eddie!

He is the best secret friend ever.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! There is going to be a continuation of this story of just Patricia and Jerome but I am entering it in for Jerina2434's Favorite Couple Contest! So make sure to read that when it's out if you want to know what happens between Patricia and Jerome.**

**Love,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


End file.
